carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sublet (1987)
Krystle is in a terrible state. She blames herself for bringing Sarah in the home and not listening to Blake. Blake decides it really is not the time to rub it in Krystle's face and says that they do everything as a couple. Besides, Sarah loves Krystina and would not do anything to intentionally harm the child. Sarah is going to try to force Krystina to become little Cathy. Krystina resists this and just wants her mother. Krystina hears when Krystle gets on the news to make an appeal to Sarah and believes her mother is there. As she walks through the lobby of the Carlton, Dominique happens to run into Nick Kimball. Nick convinces Dominique to cancel her next meeting and go to dinner with him in San Francisco where she can have her favorite dish - Parisian cassoulet. Nick flies Dominique out on a chartered jet and he reserved the entire restaurant just for the two of them. Dominique is very flattered by the attention and loves the change in Nick's arrogant attitude. Nick then tells her he has struck it rich on two more oil wells. Regardless of the change in Nick, Dominique assures him that she will not sleep with him. But Nick does not want to bed Dominique, he wants to wed her. Nick gives Dominique time to consider it. While the whole family is concerned about the fate of Krystina, Adam is still a wreck over his identity. Before he hits rock bottom again, Adam advises Alexis not to give so much money to Dirk Maurier for the hostile takeover of Trouville Industries, but Adam will not tell Alexis why. Then he tells Neil McVane of Alexis's intentions. That provides an excellent opportunity for Neil who, teamed with Michael, will get the CEO of Trouville to prevent the takeover which will cause the stock to plummet and cost Alexis a pretty penny. At the same time, Neil and Michael will make a nice profit for themselves. After betraying his mother, Adam visits a dive boxing spot and challenges anyone there to fight him. The boss kicks him out since Adam is obviously drunk. That does not stop one of the boxers from the arena to confront Adam in the alley and the two fight. Adam gets beat up but instead of calling for medical help, the police take Adam into the station where he is bailed out by a disappointed Alexis. Adam tells Alexis to leave him alone and let him rot. At the same time, Dana may actually be making a connection between Adam's demise and the release of Neil McVane from prison. Since Krystle is so fragile, Blake and the police keep everything from her, but an individual tries to call Sarah about a sublet she had called about the previous day. Krystle then tracks down yesterday's paper with a few sublets circled by Sarah. Krystle goes to Sarah alone and convinces her to open the door. Krystle is reunited with her coughing daughter as Sarah crouches in anguish over what she has done. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Cassie Yates ... Sarah Curtis * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Richard Lawson ... Nick Kimball * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Alan Haufrect ... Dr. Harold Chadway * John Howard Swain ... Sgt. Benson * J.J. Johnston ... Gym Manager * William Beckley ... Gerard * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Dianne Travis ... Woman on the Phone * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Damu King ... Cop #1 * Jeff O'Haco ... Fighter * Mark Sisson ... Bellman * Richard Caine ... Butler Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert Wayne Northrop (Michael) departs the cast. Ted McGinley does not appear in this episode. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Rex Il Restorante (Los Angeles).